Buzzr
' Buzzr' is a YouTube channel and multi-station TV network devoted to nothing but classic Fremantle game shows. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Notice the "E" is missing in the spelling in order to make the network more "hip" with the audience. History YouTube Channel The Buzzr channel made its debut on YouTube on May 1, 2014. It features semi-revivals of Goodson-Todman game shows in a more young, hip, loud-mouth manner. The first show revived was Family Feud. The next was Password and more recently, Body Language and Beat the Clock. Now just added to the lineup is Celebrity Name Game. In addition, the first three original programs which were Big Batsu, Boyfriend Wars (styled as BF Wars) and Guess That Food were created later on for the channel in 2015. TV Channel The BuzzrTV channel made its debut on Fox-owned TV stations on June 1, 2015. As promised, the network is filled with Fremantle's library of game shows, spanning an estimated 40,000 extant episodes in total. The network's initial lineup is expected to include To Tell the Truth, Password, Family Feud (with episodes featuring all hosts prior to the current one), Let's Make a Deal (from Monty Hall's hosting runs), the Match Game, Beat the Clock, What's My Line?, Press Your Luck, Blockbusters, and Card Sharks. Lawsuit In 2016, a New York Internet Media company (Codename Enterprises) sued Fremantle over the network's name. (see the "Links" page for details) Celebrating 75 Years of the TV Game Show (2016) In conjunction with its anniversary of the genre, the network plans to create a story arc celebrating the genre's 75th year with new episodes of favorable classics along with additional promotions and special marathons all year long. (see Game show page for details). Extra Two Hours...In Las Vegas and Denver KGNG Las Vegas on channel 47.5 (BUZZR's on 47.2) and KCDO-TV in Sterling/Denver on K3 on channel 3.1 (along with its surrounding areas in Denver having access to network's KCDO's OTA channel 3.3) provide two hours of bonus content weekly to those affiliates to air on another sub channel in their frequency. Those two bonus contented shows in particular are the syndicated versions of the short-lived 1986-87 version of Card Sharks hosted by the late Bill Rafferty and the 1999-02 version of Family Feud formerly hosted by Louie Anderson. BUZZR After Hours...In Canada On September 12, 2016; residents who live in Canada can watch a three-hour weekly overnight programming block called "BUZZR After Hours" airing exclusively on YES TV every Monday thru Friday from 1:00 until 4:00 AM featuring a variety of classic vintage black & white and color game shows from FremantleMedia's library including: To Tell the Truth, What's My Line?, I've Got a Secret, Card Sharks (Perry), Sale of the Century (Perry), Beat the Clock (Hall) and Double Dare (Trebek). BUZZR Casino In October 2016, Buzzr teamed up with Canadian video game company Ludia to release a mobile slot game app called "Buzzr Casino" named after its primetime block of the same name. Featuring a variety of virtual video slot machines based on their library of classic game shows like: Family Feud, Card Sharks, Press Your Luck, Let's Make a Deal and more. Game Day 10 Sweepstakes On January 17, 2017, Buzzr did their "Game Day 10 Sweepstakes" where on the 10th of every month, you can watch the network for the "Buzzr Word of the Day" then you'll enter that word at buzzrplay.com or their Facebook page for your chance to win cool prizes. Card Sharks Live On March 21, 2018, a live Facebook version of the classic game show Card Sharks debut hosted by Big Brother alum Nick Uhas where you can submit your answers throughout Facebook live in order for your chance to win prizes. BUZZR BINGO On August 26, 2019, Buzzr did their promotional game called "BUZZR BINGO" where you were allowed to watch any of the episodes from their classic Fremantle-owned game shows by marking off any of the moments that appeared on air until August 30, 2019. Their was also a "FREE SPACE" in the middle, once a viewer spotted the five moments in either a diagonal, vertical or horizontal-styled row then they had a "BUZZR BINGO". Viewers also had the opportunity to visit their website called buzzrtv.com/BINGO to share their bingo squares for a chance to win fun BUZZR prizes. Streaming Sites In 2017, three very different sites for users featured various classic episodes from FremantleMedia's library. In 2018, Buzzr's very own website streams its own classic episodes including adding a free streaming channel called Pluto TV. Nosey Various episodes from this site that you were allowed to watch full episodes are: Family Feud (Dawson & Anderson), Match Game (Rayburn), Press Your Luck, To Tell the Truth (Collyer) and Card Sharks (Eubanks). Amazon Prime Video Various episodes from this site that you were allowed to watch full episodes are: Beat the Clock (Hall), Blockbusters (Cullen), Body Language, Card Sharks (Perry & Eubanks), Child's Play, Double Dare (Trebek), Family Feud (Dawson, Combs & Anderson), Match Game (Rayburn), Password Plus (Ludden), Press Your Luck, Super Password, TattleTales, I've Got a Secret (Moore) & What's My Line? (Daly). Also In 2017, episodes of the short-lived adaptation of Brain Wall/Human Tetris called Hole in the Wall (Burns) could also be downloaded and watched. In 2018, episode of Supermarket Sweep (Ruprecht) from the year 2000, can now be available for download. Twitch Various episodes from this site (like the short-lived '79 revival of Beat the Clock with Monty Hall for example) can be viewed in full. On April 22, 2019, it was announced (via facebook)We're sad to announce we will not be returning to Twitchthat Buzzr will not be returning. LocalBTV A local affiliate sub-channel called LocalBTV also carries Buzzr in some areas on the streaming service. Live Streaming Due to the celebration of their third birthday, on June 1, 2018; Buzzr has now their very own website where you were allowed to watch various classic game shows. Go to the "Links" page in order to see it yourself. Pluto TV Also In 2018, this free 24/7 streaming internet video service has recently added Buzzr to their channel where you can watch your favorites on iOS, Android, Android TV, Fire TV and Roku as this will give you access to a ever so growing list of game shows from Fremantle's library including: Super Password, Family Feud, Child's Play, Celebrity Name Game, Card Sharks, Supermarket Sweep and many more. STIRR Since 2019, a local tv broadcasting company called Sinclair Broadcasting Group launched a new streaming service called STIRR which mostly aims to bring local tv news and other content to the growing number of "cord cutters" all across the U.S. as the company owns more than 190 TV stations, which it's leveraging in order to create its very own "skinny bundle". However, for example, unlike various TV streaming services such as the likes of: Sling TV, PlayStation Vue, Hulu with Live TV or YouTube TV, STIRR will be free and ad-supported instead of paid subscription as one of those services is Buzzr. Promotional Stunts The channel also puts on promotional stunts surrounding holidays and special-themed events. On July 4, 2015, Buzzr announced that they will be airing classic episodes of Body Language, Match Game, Press Your Luck, Card Sharks, Super Password and Password Plus that were originally aired on the 4th of July in their respective years. From September 7 to 12, 2015, Buzzr presented "Lost and Found week". The block featured rarely seen shows from FremantleMedia's library, including unaired pilots Play for Keeps, Star Words, TKO, On a Roll, Body Talk and the 1992 pilot of the Family Feud Challenge, and short-lived shows Beat the Clock (1979-80 version), Now You See It (1974-75 version), Double Dare, Body Language and Child's Play. In addition, the block also had original pilots of long-running shows like Match Game and Let's Make a Deal. Two years later, the special event week returned again from September 11 to 15, 2017, this time it featured pilots of short-lived shows (and some pilots that have been seen in the first L&F) such as: Make the Connection, Choose Up Sides, Wordplay, Trivia Trap, Missing Links, Winner Take All, It's News To Me, The Match Game, Play for Keeps!, Body Talk, Star Words and the original 1956 pilot of To Tell the Truth as Nothing But the Truth. In addition, this special week featured an episode of the short-lived syndicated reality/talk hybrid show called Richard Simmons' Dream Maker. NOTES: Although a clip of the pilot for Take Your Choice aired in the 2015 promo, the pilot itself never aired during that week. The original 1956 pilot of To Tell the Truth as Nothing But the Truth hosted by Mike Wallace also aired on Buzzr's To Tell the Truth Marathon in 2016. A third "Lost & Found" event (known in the promo as "3rd Annual Lost & Found" as you see the pics below) aired on September 29 to 30, 2018 featuring shows such as To Tell the Truth (Moore), Password, What's My Line? (Blyden) , What's My Line? at 25, Classic Concentration, I've Got a Secret (Allen), He Said She Said and The Better Sex. A fourth "Lost & Found" event (known in the promo as "4th Annual Lost & Found") aired on September 28 to 29, 2019 featuring shows such as Password Plus (Ludden), Child's Play, TattleTales, Card Sharks (1986 version), The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour, Press Your Luck (Tomarken), To Tell the Truth (70s and 90s versions) and Match Game as these mainly focused on future celebrities such as Kirstie Alley, Jeff Cohen, Breckin Meyer, Meg Ryan, Kelly Packard, Howie Mandel, Jenny Jones, Anderson Cooper, Michael Flatley and Brianne Leary as they all have appeared on game shows when they were unknown at the time. On October 5, 2015, the channel announced their new promotion for their Sunday Night lineup block called "Pick & Play" where it allowed viewers to vote from a list of six classic game shows from FremantleMedia's library, which includes: Beat the Clock (Hall), Double Dare (Trebek), Now You See It (Narz), Sale of the Century (Perry) and Wordplay. After the sweepstakes ended on October 12, 2015. The top three most-voted shows would be added to Buzzr's all new Sunday Night lineup block on October 18, 2015. In addition, voters were also eligible to a win grand prize trip to a taping of Let's Make a Deal in Los Angeles, California or Family Feud in Atlanta, Georgia. The block itself featured two episodes of Sale of the Century, Beat the Clock and Double Dare. From December 14 to 25, 2015, Buzzr presented a "Betty White Christmas". The block featured various classic game show episodes with actress and game show personality Betty White. In addition, you can also enter a special code for a chance to win Buzzr goodies. In addition, the event returned again on December 19, 2016. Also again from December 18 until December 22, 2017. On December 17, 2018 a 4th Annual Betty White Christmas was in "8 Days in 71 Episodes". On December 16, 2019 a 5th Annual Betty White Christmas debut on Buzzr. On February 7, 2016, in conjunction with Super Bowl 50, Buzzr aired a special marathon event called the "Buzzr Bowl", featuring five classic episodes of Family Feud with the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders taking on the Dallas Cowboy football players, hosted by Richard Dawson from 1980 and the AFC quarterbacks going head-to-head against the NFC quarterbacks, hosted by Ray Combs from 1993. On January 30, 2017, in conjunction with Super Bowl LI, the event returned again as "Buzzr Bowl II" featuring an episode of Family Feud hosted by Ray Combs with the San Francisco 49ers playing against the Cincinnati Bengals along with an episode of Match Game '75 featuring the late professional wrestler/football player/actor Alex Karras. On February 3, 2019, in conjunction with Super Bowl LIII, the event returned again as "Buzzr Bowl III" like the first one in 2016, it features classic episodes of Family Feud with the Dallas Cowboy cheerleaders taking on the football players from 1980 hosted by Richard Dawson and the AFC vs NFC quarterbacks from 1993 hosted by Ray Combs. On February 14, 2016, in celebration of "Valentine's Day", the network aired a special-themed marathon called "Love is on the Air" (which in turn is a spoof of the hit 1977 song title called "Love is in the Air" sung by John Paul Young). The marathon features classic episodes of He Said, She Said, TattleTales, Password, Password Plus and Family Feud. From March 22 to April 3, 2016, in conjunction with "March Madness" (The NCAA Men's and Women's Division I Basketball Tournaments; not Divisions II or III), the network aired their own tournament called "Buzzr Brackets" where sixteen classic game show hosts who are on the left side column: Monty Hall, Joe Garagiola, Allen Ludden, Pat Sajak, Richard Dawson, Bob Eubanks, Bob Barker and Jim Perry. Take on from the right side column: Gene Rayburn, Peter Tomarken, Tom Kennedy, Jack Narz, Bill Cullen, Bert Convy, Alex Trebek and Ray Combs, Go head-to-head against each other just to see who's really got game ("literally"), in addition, you were also allowed to download your very own Bracket at buzzrplay.com/files/uploads_BUZZR_Bracket and set your picks. NOTE: Gene Rayburn was the winner of the 2016 Buzzr Brackets tournament. On April 25, 2016, Buzzr will host a Twitter Q&A session with Bob Eubanks when the 1986-89 version of Card Sharks will began airing that week. In addition, viewers will be able to tweet their own questions to the network by using the hashtag "#cardsharksweek" from April 18-April 20, 2016. From May 30 to June 1, 2016, due to the network's first birthday, Buzzr had their own scratcher game called "The Buzzr Birthday Celebration Scratcher!" where viewers get a chance to enter and win daily prizes just by downloading their own digital scratcher card. The event returned again in 2017. On June 12, 2016, due to the Anthony Anderson revival on ABC. Buzzr aired a marathon of classic episodes of To Tell the Truth. The marathon features five "New-to-Buzzr" vintage episodes including the "never-been-broadcast" original 1956 pilot of Nothing But the Truth hosted by the late Mike Wallace of CBS' 60 Minutes fame. NOTE: The original 1956 pilot of To Tell the Truth as Nothing But the Truth hosted by Mike Wallace was also re-aired as part of Buzzr's Lost and Found week on September 15, 2017. In addition, due to the shows' 60th Anniversary celebration, another mini-marathon of To Tell the Truth aired on December 18, 2016. On June 20-25, 2016, due to the second season premiere of Celebrity Family Feud with Steve Harvey along with the revival of Match Game with Alec Baldwin as part of a Sunday Night primetime block on ABC called "Sunday Fun & Games". Buzzr gave its faithful viewers a "vintage crash course" marathon of two-hour blocks of classic episode of Family Feud and Match Game. As For Feud, they aired their "TV's All-Time Favorite" episode featuring cast members of: Petticoat Junction, Leave It to Beaver, The Brady Bunch and Your Hit Parade along with the Walk of Fame special from 1985 featuring: Mark Goodson, Dorothy Lamour, Cesar Romero and Betty White. As For Match, they aired their "new-to-Buzzr" episodes from 1973. On Saturday, June 25, 2016, the network will rebroadcast these episodes from the week which will segueway into ABC's three-hour Sunday Fun & Games block. On July 1, 2016; in order to continue with its celebration of the genre called "The 75th Anniversary of the TV Game Show" the network gave an all-day marathon of classic episodes of What's My Line?, I've Got a Secret and To Tell the Truth. On July 31, 2016; the network aired the infamous two part episode of Press Your Luck in which Michael Larson won $110,237 in 1984. NOTE: Before this, these episodes have aired on GSN not only once but twice, the first time was in the documentary special called Big Bucks: The Press Your Luck Scandal hosted by the late Peter Tomarken in 2003 and then again in The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time countdown special hosted by Bil Dwyer in 2006. On August 25, 2016; due to Monty Hall's 95th birthday, the network started airing "new-to-Buzzr" four episodes of Let's Make a Deal along with two episodes of the 1979-80 version of Beat the Clock. On November 6, 2016; in conjunction of the 2016 election of Democratic candidate Hillary Clinton vs. Republican candidate Donald Trump, Buzzr had a "Salute to Politics" marathon special featuring classic "politically-themed" episodes of: Family Feud, To Tell the Truth, I've Got a Secret, Press Your Luck and Match Game. On July 9, 2017; Buzzr celebrated Baseball with a "Buzzr All-Stars" marathon for which consisted of baseball-themed episodes of Family Feud (Combs), What's My Line? and both Match Game '75 and '78 respectively. On October 3-4, 2017; Buzzr did a tribute to Monty Hall due to his death on September 30, 2017. With a mini-marathon of his hit signature creation Let's Make a Deal along with a short-lived 1979-80 revival of Beat the Clock. This is the first time the network did a tribute to the passing of a legendary game show host. Additionally, the tribute marathon reaired again on October 7, 2017. On October 20, 2017; Buzzr aired their first and only original documentary special called Game Changers (produced by Balliran Entertainment and Monkey Tree Media respectively) as it reviewed the history of the TV game show genre and featured interviews with the likes of Alex Trebek, Wink Martindale and Drew Carey. This would be repeated again on May 11, 2019... ...And again on June 16, 2019. On March 12, 2018; Buzzr aired their "Turnabout Tournament Battle of the Hosts" episode of Card Sharks from June of 1980. This episode featured eight classic game show hosts of the genre who are battling out for their favorite charities were: Allen Ludden, Gene Rayburn, Bill Cullen, Wink Martindale, Tom Kennedy, Alex Trebek, Jack Clark and Jim Lange. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Password Plus also moves to 10pm & 1am from March 12 thru March 27. On May 28, 2018; Buzzr aired their Match Game Buzz Misspelling Bee where it features various episodes of Match Game with various celebrities misspelling words on their blue cards (and sometimes the big money "Supermatch") Additionally, viewers were able to find the misspelled word of the day by finding the star on their official Facebook page by liking the page, spelling the words correctly in the comments as you're entered to win. On May 27, 2019; Buzzr aired their "2nd Annual Match Game Buzzr Bee". On November 25, 2018; Buzzr aired a marathon of The Great Christmas Light Fight season 1 in order to celebrate their new season on ABC... ...On November 28, 2019; Buzzr aired a season 2 marathon of TGCLF in the celebration of Thanksgiving Day. On January 6, 2019; Buzzr aired a "Match Game Time Machine Marathon" featuring pilots from 1962 & 1973, a 1964 all-star episode and two episodes from 1973-1979 (all hosted by Gene Rayburn of course) including six episode of the 2016 reboot with Alec Baldwin. On February 17, 2019; Buzzr aired a "Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour Marathon" featuring episodes 2 thru 5 of the short-lived NBC daytime game show called The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour hosted by the late Gene Rayburn and Jon Bauman who is most commonly known as Bowzer of Sha Na Na fame. NOTE: This hour-long show has never been in reruns for 35 years due to the joint ownership of Match Game (Fremantle) and Hollywood Squares (MGM). On March 8, 2019; in celebration of International Women's Day Buzzr aired brand new episodes of favorite classics where it centers mostly around females in game shows including an episode of the original The Price is Right where Arlene Francis subs for Bill Cullen along with episodes of Body Language, Match Game, Match Game PM, To Tell the Truth (Ward), What's My Line? (Bruner & Daly), I've Got a Secret where Betsy Palmer subs for Garry Moore, Password Plus, Super Password, Supermarket Sweep (Ruprecht) and episodes of Family Feud hosted by Richard Dawson from 1995. On April 1, 2019; Buzzr aired their "Celebrity Tournament" Edition of Card Sharks. The celebrities that have appeared in the tournament includes: Avery Schreiber, Greg Mullavey, Marcia Wallace, Mary Ann Mobley, Ross Martin, Vicki Lawrence, Bill Daily and Meredith MacRae. NOTE: The only two celebrities that are still with us are Lawrence and Mullavey respectively, while Schreiber, Wallace, Mobley, Martin, Daily and MacRae are no longer living. Due to Tax Day, on April 14, 2019, Buzzr aired a marathon called "Press Your Luck's Whammy's Biggest Whammies" where contestants are supposed to be some of the biggest losers to the whammy. Nearly of all these episodes are mostly either from 1984, 1985 or 1986 and they were announced by either the late Rod Roddy or Charlie O'Donnell. Due to their primetime reboot debuts on ABC, on June 8, 2019; Buzzr aired their 4th annual Birthday Bash with two retro episodes of Press Your Luck (from 1985), Card Sharks (from 1988) and Match Game (from 1978). NOTE: Contestants Cookie Young (now Cathy Cisneros) and Christina (now who goes by Chris) Carter from the episodes of Press Your Luck and Card Sharks respectively could be seen in summer 2019. As of which both will become contestants again in the primetime reboots with Elizabeth Banks and Joel McHale respectively 30+ years later. On June 23, 2019; Buzzr aired an eight episode marathon of the original version of The Price is Right hosted by Bill Cullen. On June 30, 2019; in celebration of National Pride Month, Buzzr aired a collection of classic vintage game shows highlighting famous faces that are near and dear to the LGBTQ community such as: Charles Nelson Reilly, Wesley Eure, Jim J. Bullock, Lily Tomlin, Barbara Streisand, Judy Garland and more. On July 28, 2019; Buzzr aired a marathon called "Christmas in July" which consisted of "Christmas-themed" episodes of Password Plus (from 1979), Match Game (from both 1977 and 1978), Card Sharks (from 1978) and Sale of the Century (from 1988). On November 10, 2019; Buzzr celebrates veterans by having their own marathon called "Buzzr's Veterans Sunday Salute" which mainly features the many brave, devoted and dedicated men and women of the armed forces appearing on episodes of classic game shows such as Beat the Clock (Collyer), I've Got a Secret (Moore), Card Sharks (Eubanks) and Family Feud (Combs). On November 29, 2019; in order to celebrate Black Friday, Buzzr does a marathon called Black Friday Frenzy where it consisted on various episodes of Sale of the Century (Perry), its very unwelcomed and universally despised revival Temptation and Supermarket Sweep (Ruprecht). On January 12, 2020; Buzzr does a marathon of Body Language before its return to the schedule on January 19. On February 9 & 14, 2020, in celebration of Valentine's Day, Buzzr did a marathon called "Love at First Sight" featuring episodes of Password featuring the late Allen Ludden and Betty White from 1980, Sale of the Century celebrating "Salute to True Romance" week from 1988, the never-before-seen syndicated version of TattleTales featuring Joan Collins, Ron Cass, the late John Ritter & Nancy Morgan from 1977 and new-to-the-network, the short-lived syndicated dating game show Bzzz! hosted by Annie Wood from 1996. Affiliates To find out which affiliates this channel has click here. Gallery 1979339_742561799144215_279426898352732651_o-700x325.jpg|Pre-Launch Logo 53293143_2204102726473177_1071204700918906880_n.png|Reverse Color Logo Banners Buzzr_Let's_Play_Launching_June_1st_More_to_Come.png Buzzr_Let's_Play_A_New_Network_for_Game_Shows_From_FremantleMedia.png Buzzr_Let's_Play_A_New_Game_Show_Network_From_FremantleMedia.png Backstage Article about Buzzr CDY7JwfVIAEFNeP.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_1.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_2.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_3.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_4.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_5.jpg Backstage_Buzzr_Page_6.jpg Buzzr Lunchbox Press Kit Buzzr lunchbox.jpg Buzzr lunchbox 2.jpg Buzzr press kit.jpg Programming Current Programming * Blockbusters (Cullen era) * Bzzz! * Card Sharks (Perry and Eubanks eras) * Classic Concentration * Family Feud (Combs era) * I've Got a Secret (Moore era) * Match Game (Rayburn era, ‘7x and PM episodes) * The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour * Now You See It (Narz era) * Password/Password Plus (Ludden era) * Press Your Luck (Tomarken era) * Sale of the Century (Perry era) * Split Second (Hall era) * Strike it Rich (Garagiola era, shown only on Amazon) * Supermarket Sweep (Ruprecht era, early Lifetime airings) * Super Password (Convy era) * Tattletales (Convy era) * Temptation * To Tell the Truth (Moore/Garagiola era) * To Tell the Truth (Collyer era) * What's My Line? (Daly & Blyden eras) Proposed, but cancelled programming * Wheel of Fortune * Jeopardy! * The Price is Right (Barker era) * Shop 'Til You Drop (Finn era) * Whew! Former Programming * Beat the Clock (Collyer and Hall eras) * The Better Sex * Body Language * Body Talk * Card Sharks (Rafferty era) * Celebrity Name Game * Child's Play * Choose Up Sides * Double Dare (Trebek version) * Family Feud Challenge & Dawson/Anderson/Karn era episodes of the Feud * Game Changers * The Great Christmas Light Fight * He Said, She Said * I've Got a Secret (70s Allen era) * It's News to Me * Let's Make a Deal (Hall era) * Make the Connection * The Match Game (1962 pilot & 1964 "All-Star" episodes) * Match Game (Baldwin) * The Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour * Missing Links (1963 pilot) * Monster Garage * Monster House * The Name's the Same (Lewis era) * Nothing But The Truth * On a Roll * Play for Keeps! * The Price is Right (Bill Cullen was substituted by Arlene Francis in the episode as part of "International Women's Day") * Richard Simmons' Dream Maker * Star Words * TKO * Trivia Trap * Winner Take All (Cullen era) * Wordplay External links *Official Site (1) *Official Site (2) *[http://web.archive.org/web/20161005090101/http://www.fremantlemedia.com/buzzrtv/ Fremantle's Buzzr TV Site] *Facebook Page (1) *Facebook Page (2) *Twitter Page *Google+ Page *Tumblr Page *Instagram Page *YouTube Page *Article about Buzzr *Retro Game Shows Find a New Network Home *Buzzr Celebrates Independence Day Through the Years with Special 4th of July Television Event! *Buzzr Sets Programming Block of Failed Game-Show Pilots *Buzzr Presents the Evolution of Game Shows and Ourselves *'Match Game?' 'What's My Line?' Buzzr brings 'em back *Buzzr Asks Game Show Fans to Program Its Sunday Night with Retro Episodes *Betty White Christmas *'A Betty White Christmas': Buzzr airing Christmas Day marathon of her game shows *Buzzr Reveals its New Sunday Night Retro Game Show Lineup, Picked By Fans *Six Months In, Digitnet Buzzr Ups Its Reach *FremantleMedia Sued Over 'Buzzr' Game Show TV Network Name *March Madness meets its game show match on Buzzr *BUZZR Teaches Viewers How To Tell the Truth in Special TV Marathon *The Land of Parting Gifts: Buzzr Has Failed Us *BUZZR heads north of the border with expansion in Canada exclusively on Yes TV *Buzzr Heads North of the Border With Expansion In Canada Exclusively on YES TV *Pluto adds BUZZR With Access to 24/7 Game Shows *Game Shows by Buzzr (Nosey) *Amazon Prime Team Up With The OTA Network BUZZR For Classic Game Shows *BUZZR Retro Game Shows Now Available on Amazon Prime Video *Game Shows by Buzzr (Amazon Prime Video) *BUZZR - Twitch *Live Streaming @ BUZZR *BUZZR (ch. 514) - Pluto TV Buzzr Casino Links *[http://www.ludia.com/en/games/buzzr-casino Ludia's Buzzr Casino site] *Mobile Retro Game Show Fun FremantleMedia's Ludia Gamesin partnership with US vintage game show channel Buzzr, has released the new mobile Buzzr Casino *Retro-Spieleshow als Spiele-App Retro-Spielshow als Spiele-App (Warning: German-language isused for this article) *Ludia Brings BUZZR's Retro Game Show Fun to Your Phone with the New BUZZR Casino Game Category:Game Show and Reality Show Networks Category:Networks